


Take a Giant Step [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Ando being their cute, adorable, brave selves.  (Take as slash or friendship as you will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Giant Step [Vid]




End file.
